


Gravity's Pull

by TrashFoot



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I guess it could also be tagged with, M/M, Mistakes, but they at least go into it aware of them, mistakes everywhere, or just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: What was supposed to be just a drabble inspired by those videos of Nick working out, turned into a drabble-like story. Links to Nick’s work-out videos, as seen here: https://www.pscp.tv/w/1ynKOAakYnvJR and here: https://www.pscp.tv/w/1RDGldaoqZVGL





	1. Part I

Staring slack-jawed at his phone’s screen, Zak couldn’t tear his eyes away. Seeing him in that grey shirt hugging his torso, those sweatpants showing off _just enough_ to give him ideas... Biting his lip, Zak thought of bending him over the weight bench, or having the other man pull himself up on the monkey bars as he sucked his dick til he couldn’t take it. Hell, even the thought of the gym showers reminded him of all of the different times they had spent showering together. As he felt an aching between his legs, Zak had it decided for him that this was a bad road to be going down.

He shouldn’t be thinking about his ex-boyfriend like this. He shouldn’t even be thinking about him at all! It’s been what, almost a decade since they last spoke to one another? Well, spoke isn’t really the right word. More like yelled, or screamed. Argued. No matter what, it’s been nearly a decade since they last laid eyes on each other— in person, that is. Zak has never been a good handler of break ups. It was always the other persons fault, never his. ‘Cause why would it be Zak’s fault? Every one else is to blame for not living up to his standards. But Nick Groff has always had some sort of power over Zak. Whether that power be attributed to love or something more, Zak would never really know or understand. The only one who ever came close to being perfect in Zak’s eyes was—

No. He can’t. He can’t do that now, he can’t go back. All of the petty little arguments he tried to drum up between the two of them over social media, to have everyone see just how wrong Nick was for “working on another show behind our backs” has helped to hammer in the nails in that coffin. That’s the lie Zak chose to use. So that no one, not even Nick’s wife, could tell that they were once an item. Zak presses the home button on his phone, effectively closing the twitter app, and yelled for Gracie in the other room.

“Gracie! Alright miss Gracie, are you ready to go for... a _walk_?!” Zak asked his dog excitedly. He was hoping to get the both of them some fresh Nevada air. “Are you ready for a walk?! Yeah, let’s go for a walk, girl!”


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries to set his friend straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a few months after chapter 1.

Weeks— _months_ — later, Zak hears the news. Or, rather, reads it— nearly lost in between the speculations about his own love life on some dirty blog somewhere. After a mini investigation of his own, trying his best to ignore what things were being said about him now, Zak caught himself up. Someone noticed Nick hasn’t been wearing his ring lately. Someone else questioned if it was really true, and the blog owner confirmed it after doing some digging of their own. Another person voiced their opinion on how sad it was, and how they could see Nick handle it nicely. Well, that last person certainly isn’t wrong. Nick’s great at handling tough things like that. Nick’s always been great...

Zak gave a shake of his head, trying to shake any bad ideas out of his head. But it didn’t work. _Fuck. That’s it._ He thought, pushing himself up and away from his computer desk with angry determination. He stomped out of his bedroom, but as soon as he noticed how his stomping scared an awoken Gracie who was sleeping out in the hall, he took it down to a speed-walk. He needed to get to his phone that he left on the kitchen counter. The second he got his hands on it, he texted Dakota.

**Z:** Hey man, you got Nick’s number?

**D:** hey!  
**D:** yeah, why?  
**D:** I thought you hated him??

**Z:** Don’t worry about it. Just need it.

**D:** okay, hold on

A minute passed by with no response yet. Suddenly, a call came to life on the screen, showing Aaron’s name. Zak answered with all intentions of telling his friend that he can’t talk right now.

“Hey Aaron, I can’t—”

“Bro, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What?” Zak asked unbelievably. “What are you talking about?”

“I just got a text from Dakota saying you might be thinking about doing something stupid ‘cause you want Nick’s number. What is it now? What crazy ass thought have you got in your head?” Zak stood there, phone against his ear, for a second. He tried to scan his brain for the information Aaron was asking for. What would he have done with Nick’s number? As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just text him, ‘Hey, sorry about the divorce :/‘ out of the blue. “...Zak? Zak! You there?”

“Yeah... Yeah, sorry,” Zak softly apologized to his friend, “I got lost in thought...”

“It’s cool man. Now, why do you want Nick’s number?” Aaron calmly asked his friend.

“He, uh... he got a divorce and— I—” Zak sighed, “I don’t know.”

“Wait, how do you know that?”

“I was looking online and—”

“Dude you can’t believe everything you read online. You know that.”

“I know, but... man I just—” As Zak’s voice got a little higher, he could feel himself tearing up, “I wanna know if it’s _real_ , if it’s _true_.” His voice broke on the last word, and the tears spilled out of his eyes.

“Alright, I gotcha. I’ll tell Dakota to give you the number. Now, obviously I can’t _stop_ you from doing something stupid, but _please_ don’t doing anything stupid. I don’t wanna see you get your heart broken again, bro.” Zak wiped his eye before responding.

“Thanks, man.” And with that, the call ended. Another minute or two later, Zak’s phone dinged, alerting him to a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ‘dirty blog’ that’s briefly mentioned is in reference to www.thereturnofthedirtyblog.tumblr.com.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zak makes what could be considered by many to be a bad decision. But will it turn out that way?

Zak stared at the screen forever, tapping it whenever the light automatically dimmed. There was nothing he could think of to say. What could you say to someone you haven’t spoken to in years? Especially over text? He started to type, then quickly erased it. He began again, then erased it again. Biting down on his thumbnail, he restarted his thinking process. After a moment, he typed out three simple letters.

**Z:** Hey

It was better than what he’s come up with so far. With his thumb hovering over the send button, he closed his eyes and pressed it, squeezing his eyes even more shut and holding his breath. When nothing immediately happened, he opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. As a minute passed by with nothing more happening, Zak decided this would be a waiting game, and got up from the stool he was sitting on in front of his kitchen’s island and moved himself to the couch in front of the tv in his living room. As soon as he sat down, his phone went off.

**N:** Hi...?  
**N:** I’m sorry, but who is this?

**Z:** You’d probably block me if you knew I just wanted to say I’m sorry

**N:** Why would I block you? What are you sorry about?

**Z:** You’d block me because I treated you wrong years ago. I was wrong. I was self-absorbed then, I probably still am. On top of a lot of other things. I made you hate me, and I wouldn’t blame you if you still did but you’ve been on my mind a lot lately and I heard about you getting divorced and then I did something crazy and I got your number from one of my friends who’s friends with you and now I’m probably annoying you with this long ass message so I’ll just leave it at that. Just wanted to say I’m sorry

After pouring his heart out, Zak’s eyes were watering by the time he hit send. Minutes passed and Zak calmed down. He decided couldn’t take the waiting anymore so he checked his phone to see if he missed something. Nothing. He waited another minute before he checked again. More nothing. Suddenly, the phone dinged and Zak amazed himself with how quickly his hand reached out for it as it laid on the coffee table.

**N:** Zak?

Zak’s world froze around him, and his first instinct was to not respond. To never reply again. Change the number, throw the phone out. His brain tried to comprehend how Nick knew. Another ding rang out in his hands and Zak couldn’t stop himself from reading the message.

**N:** Zak, if this is you, I don’t know if this is a crazy move on my part but I think I can accept your apology. It looks like you at least figured something out about yourself, or maybe someone finally got to you and managed to tell you off. I don’t know. What I do know is I could use someone right now and I’m desperate enough to need you.

Zak took a few minutes to try to comprehend what Nick wrote to him.

**N:** I guess you’re not Zak. Sorry

**Z:** I am, sorry it took me so long to respond I’m just trying to understand

**N:** Well understand quicker cuz I really need someone right now. You still living in the same house?

**Z:** Yes


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you made it this far in a short story. Congratulations! Here’s your prize: what could be considered to be a mistake, but now being made by two people instead of just one!

Zak didn’t know how long he’d been staring off into space at the spot on the wall in front of him. He only knew that he sent the last text, and that crazy things were in motion that had a 50/50 chance of ending either good or bad. He snapped out of it when he heard his doorbell ring and near-frantic knocking immediately after. His palms quickly got clammy as he forced himself off the couch and went to the door.

“Hi.” Nick breathed out. If Zak’s brain wasn’t already fractured into pieces by today’s events, seeing Nick standing in front of him— in the flesh— really did it.

“Hey.” The two couldn’t help but take a moment and stare at each other, in disbelief that this was happening. Before he knew it, Zak’s face was being cupped by Nick as he kissed Zak with force. Nick shoved him backwards into the nearby the foyer wall that conveniently ran parallel to the front door, and Nick softly kicked the door shut. The kiss was over as quickly as it began, and the two gasped for air as they rested their foreheads together, and Nick’s hands traced their way down Zak’s neck and rested on his shoulders. “Nick...” Zak said painfully. “I don’t know if we should be doing this, I— I mean—”

“Shut up.” Nick kissed him again, this time with less force but enough to keep Zak quiet. They parted again to breathe, touching foreheads once more, but Nick didn’t make eye contact this time. “I know this shouldn’t be happening, but I can’t help it. And I know this could go so bad so quick, but I’ve accepted whatever bad may come. There’s enough bad happening to me right now that I just... This is what I want right now.” Nick pecked Zak’s lips once more before letting Zak speak freely.

“God... this is what I want too, but I can’t help but think about what could come out of this. Fuck man,” Zak’s voice broke and his eyes teared up for what felt like the hundredth time today. “You left me for a reason and it’s still fucking hurting but to have you back here with me is what I want.”

“You’re not the only person who came out of that relationship hurting.” Nick said with angry tears forming in his eyes. Wiping them away, he continued. “Can we just kiss and fuck and then talk later? I gotta get this out of my system. _Please_.” Zak knew he could easily say no, but the thought of his recent dry spell begged to differ. The promise of talking about what was going on afterwards helped, and the sound of Nick begging didn’t sound too bad either.

“Okay, come on.” Zak told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the staircase. Nick took the lead and jogged them both up to Zak’s bedroom.


End file.
